Problem: Rewrite ${\dfrac{5^{-6}}{5^{6}}}$ in the form ${5^n}$.
Solution: ${ \dfrac{5^{-6}}{5^{6}} = 5^{-6-6}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{5^{-6}}{5^{6}}} = 5^{-12}} $